


Don't Go Into the Forest Alone

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Centaurs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred one day decides he's going to explore the forest that he's been warned not to enter, only to come across a centaur named Arthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Into the Forest Alone

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I've been working on forever
> 
> warnings: centaur/human, noncon, bone breaking

Alfred was warned to stay away from the woods out back, hearing tales of scary monsters, evil witches, demons that’ll gobble little children up and send them to hell.

Not that he believed it, all that stuff was just superstition, fairy tales. Stories told to keep children from going in the forest and getting lost. Only a small stupid child would believe such things, Alfred, at the age of fifteen, did not.

His family had just moved to the small town, a large forest just to the east of it and very close to his rather large yard. He too had been warned by other children and even adults to never set foot in the forest lest the monsters find him. What bogus superstitions Alfred told himself, knowing for a fact that monsters and demons didn’t exist.

“Where you going Al?” Matthew asked, curiously looking at his twin brother as he put his shoes on. 

“Oh nowhere, just out for a walk,” Alfred said, giving his brother a grin. He couldn’t tell Matthew that he was going to go to the forest, knowing his brother would snitch on him. He couldn’t help it though, he wanted to do something fun and exploring the forest sounded like a good idea.

“I’ll be back for dinner alright,” he said as he finished tying his shoes and heading out the door before his brother could say anything more.

He wasn’t scared, no way. It was just a stupid forest probably full of deer and other harmless animals and since all of the townspeople stayed out of the forest no one would see him either. It wasn’t a long walk to where the edge of the forest was, a row of trees right in front of him. He wasn’t scared, no way. The stories were just silly superstitions, right?

Taking a deep breath Alfred walked in, soon surrounded by trees. As he kept walking his fear slowly started to go away. There was nothing scary here, bugs crawling around, a few animals running around. Nothing dangerous at all. Still, Alfred knew that if he wasn’t careful he could easily get lost. 

He made his way deeper into the forest, going in a straight line so that he could just turn around and head back when he was done. It was a nice calming walk, Alfred enjoying his alone time as he wandered through the thick forest. 

As he was lazily wandering along Alfred saw something that caught his gaze. At first he thought he was just seeing things, reaching up to rub his eyes. “Wha?” he asked himself, rather confused at what he saw.

It was a person, an adult from what Alfred could tell. The person was shirtless too, sitting by a river that ran through the forest. What was a person doing here Alfred thought to himself, wondering if he should call out to the other.  
“Who’s there?” The stranger asked, hearing the sound of branches snapping. He turned around, eyes narrowing as he saw Alfred. “What are you doing here?”

Alfred could feel his heartbeat speed up, taking a step back as the strange person saw him. “N-Nothing, I’m just about to head back into to-” he stopped himself as the stranger moved, eyes going wide at what he saw. 

The stranger was no human that was for sure.

“C-Centaur?” Alfred asked out loud, unable to take his eyes off of the strange creature before him as he stumbled back, losing his balance and falling down on his ass. He had to reach up and rub his eyes, unable to believe what he was seeing. “This is some weird trick isn’t it?”

Arthur smiled in amusement, always loving when humans were stupid enough to wander into the forest. “Does it look like a trick lad?” he asked, tail swishing as he walked closer to Alfred. It had been a long time since a human had wandered in the forest and Arthur wasn't about to let this one get away.

Alfred stepped back as Arthur walked forward, unsure of whether the centaur was friendly or not. "Uh, I-I should head back, my parents might worry," he said, not wanting to wait and find out if Arthur would hurt him.

Oh now Arthur couldn't let that happen, quickly galloping up and in front of Alfred. "Now lad you don't need to leave yet," he said, voice cheerful as he smiled down at the other. 

Alfred could feel his heart start to race, Arthur blocking his path. “No I should leave,” he said, hoping that if he got out of there quickly the other would forgive him for coming in the forest. That was what the centaur was mad about right? Him intruding in his territory?

Arthur let out a low sigh. Some humans were just so stupid. “Oh come on now lad,” he said, voice sickeningly sweet. “Don’t you know anything about centaurs? What we do to humans who wander into the forest?” Or rather what they did to human women who wandered in, but Arthur honestly didn’t care either way. A human was a human after all.

“Uh…” Alfred couldn’t answer, both too nervous to do so and unsure of the answer. “K-Kill us?” he asked, hoping it was wrong. He was secretly hoping the answer would just be ‘let them go home’, although he knew that obviously wasn’t happening.

A laugh could be heard from the centaur, echoing through the forest. "How adorable," he coed, stepping even closer to Alfred. "We violate them." of course. Most go for women but I must admit after so long of not having any humans to play with I’ll take what I can get.” He was grinning at Alfred now, eyes staring straight into the human’s own.

Alfred knew he had to do something, taking a deep breath before turning right around and running as fast as he could. In the back of his mind he knew there was no way he could outrun a horse, but he knew he had to try. All he had to do was make it out of the forest.

He could hear the sound of galloping behind him as he ran, sweat dripping down his forehead and into his eyes. The sound was getting closer and closer until the centaur was close enough, catching up to Alfred and knocking the human down to the ground.

“Idiot,” Arthur scoffed, raising one of his front legs. “Were you really expecting to outrun me?” he stomped down now onto Alfred’s right leg, hoof digging in until there was an audible crack and a loud scream. “It’s fine, I’ll just make it so you can’t run off.”

Alfred tried desperately to crawl away, fingers digging in the dirt as he pathetically used his good leg to move his body. He couldn’t give up without a fight, he couldn’t! “P-Please, let me go,” he whimpered, pain shooting throughout his entire body. Tears and snot were running down his face as he tried to move, knowing that it was ultimately pointless.

Tired of watching the pathetic human Arthur slammed his hoof down on Alfred’s other leg, raising it and stomping repeatedly until he was sure the leg was broken. Again screams erupted from the human, the centaur patiently waiting for Alfred to quiet down before he spoke again. “Well if you’re done screaming I’d like to get on with it,” he said, leaning down and grabbing Alfred by the neck of his shirt. 

He looked around at their surroundings, noticing a fallen tree trunk. It’d be perfect to have the human bend over it he told himself as he dragged the other over, dumping his body over the tree trunk. In one swift motion he grabbed the boy’s pants, yanking them down and off, not caring about the boy’s broken legs at all.

Alfred was sobbing now, screaming in pain as his legs were moved around to remove his pants. Luckily the tree trunk he was leaning over kept him from having to put a lot of weight on his legs. “P-Please,” he whimpered, his head pounding in pain, thoughts of how he was about to lose his virginity to a horse racing through his mind. 

“Hush,” Arthur snapped, raising his hand and slapping Alfred right across the ass. He couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as it jiggled a bit, hand squeezing the soft flesh there. “You know you’re rather cute,” he cooed, knowing his choice of words would only upset Alfred even more. “Perhaps I should keep you as a pet.”

Alfred had his eyes shut, wishing the centaur would just hurry up with it already. “N-No,” he sobbed, burying his face in his arms. Surely Arthur was just joking right? Surely he’d be able to go home after this. But how would he even get home if he couldn’t walk?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted though as he felt something rubbing at his hole, gently rubbing spit around it.

“You’ll have to deal with saliva as lubricant,” Arthur said, suddenly shoving a finger inside the other, not caring about Alfred’s own comfort. He was only stretching the other so he could fit his cock in after all. 

“Ah, fuck,” Alfred grunted, muscles clenching down on the intruding finger. He could feel tears starting to fall down his face, feeling not only in an extreme amount of pain but also humiliation. He could feel Arthur’s finger begin to move, thrusting harshly in and out of his hole.

Arthur was rather amused by Alfred’s reactions, swiftly adding in a second finger and spreading them apart. “How does it feel? Good?” he asked, laughing at his own question. 

“It fucking hurts!” Alfred screamed, wondering just how Arthur was going to fit his cock inside of him when just two fingers was enough to burn his insides.

Arthur didn’t much appreciate being yelled at, landing a slap right across Alfred’s bottom before shoving a third finger in. “I would think you’d be smart enough not to yell at someone who could easily kill you,” he said, giving a few more thrusts of his fingers before pulling them out. His own cock was rather hard by now and he was getting impatient. Quickly he spit into his hand, rubbing a generous amount of saliva around Alfred’s entrance. 

“Now try to relax, this might hurt,”

Alfred took a deep breath, Arthur placing his front hooves on the tree Alfred was leaning against, propping himself up. He knew it would be a tight fit, moving his body forward so that his cock was against Alfred’s hole. Slowly he started to push in, the head of his cock stretching the human wide open.

“F-Fuck!” Alfred screamed as he felt the centaur penetrate him, the other’s cock slowly but surely pushing in. It burnt, pain coursing throughout Alfred’s entire body, as if he was being split in half. Arthur however could only go so far in, making it about halfway before he started to thrust, not even bothering to take it gently for the other.

“Oh, you feel so good. Nice and tight,” Arthur moaned, the friction almost painful. Almost. “Now why not try and enjoy this lad?” he laughed again, giving a particularly harsh thrust, relishing the sounds that came out of Alfred. The human’s screams and cries were like music to his ears. It had been so long after all since he had violated a human.

Alfred’s sobs only got louder as Arthur thrusted, a bit of blood trickling down his thighs. “S-Stop..” he sobbed, his screams dying down as his body got used to the pain. His legs were killing him too, trying to use them to support himself against the fallen tree trunk.  
“Oh stop your whining,” Arthur scoffed, slapping Alfred’s ass again as he thrusted even faster now, his giant cock going in and out of Alfred’s abused hole. God the human was so tight, it felt amazing. “Oh fuck, you’re so good,” he groaned, wishing he could fit his entire length inside the other. However he couldn’t, he was simply too big for a human to take, at least without killing them and that was no fun. Having a rotting human corpse in the forest tended to attract a lot of predators.

Alfred whimpered, his cock only half hard as he was violently fucked, more blood running down his legs. God he hoped the other would finish soon, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand the pain.

With a grunt Arthur thrusted a few more times, pleasure building up inside of him as he let out a loud moan, filling Alfred up with his seed. “Fuck, you’re so good,” he sighed as he gave a few more thrusts, cum spilling out around his softening cock.

To Alfred it felt almost like an enema, Arthur’s cum filling his bowels and running down his legs. Was Arthur done? Would the centaur leave him alone now? He hoped so, he really hoped so.

A wet plop was heard as Arthur pulled out, the centaur smiling with satisfaction as he watched the mix of cum and blood dribble down Alfred's thighs. Part of him wanted to keep the human as a pet but he knew it’d be way more trouble than it was worth.

“Well that was fun lad but I should be taking my leave,” he said, not caring that Alfred was half naked and had two broken legs. It wasn’t his problem. With that the centaur gave one final slap to Alfred’s ass, blowing the human a kiss.

“I hope for your sake that while you’re crawling through the mud on your way home that no other centaur happens to find you,” and before Alfred knew it the centaur was gone, trotting away and leaving the poor human alone, left to somehow find his way back home.


End file.
